Description: (Applicant's Description) The objective of the Cell Line and Animal Testing Core Service D is to use state-of-the-art in vitro cell culture techniques and in vivo animal tumor models to successfully identify potential new anticancer agents from lead compounds produced by the NCDDG. The underlying hypothesis upon which work by the core service is based is that data obtained by in vitro screening with human tumor cell lines and in animal tumor models has predictive value for detennining which agents will be effective against cancers in humans. The aims of the core service are: 1) to identify compounds having significant growth inhibitory activity against a panel of human tumor cell lines in culture; 2) to conduct in vivo testing of selected compounds using the hollow fiber assay in scid mice; 3) to conduct in vivo testing against early stage human tumor xenografts in scid mice; and, 4) to conduct in vivo testing and route and scheduling studies against advanced human tumor xenografts in scid mice. Selection criteria for advancing compounds through the testing process have been identified. The ultimate goal of the core service to identify from among the lead compounds and analogues synthesized by the NCDDG candidate drugs for preclinical development and eventual clinical trial as anticancer agents.